


His To Take

by lisedelorme



Category: Cardinal (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisedelorme/pseuds/lisedelorme
Summary: Cardinal and Lise make love for the first time.
Relationships: John Cardinal & Lise Delorme
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	His To Take

Their first time is very much like their relationship; quiet, sensitive and built on an _insurmountable_ level of trust. She knows Cardinal to his core so when she had imagined what it would be like, to have him,  _ all _ of him, there wasn’t a single doubt in her mind that  he would give her everything he had. There is a tenderness between them; there always has been. In order to trust one another, they had to reveal their vulnerabilities and promise to handle them with care. His heart is safe with her. She cradles it like a baby bird with a broken wing, carefully, steadily. It was mutual. Truthfully though, she had felt safe with Cardinal from the very beginning. He attached himself to her in a way she still doesn’t think he‘s aware of. He needed someone to  _ see _ him; someone who wouldn’t run when they witnessed the worst of him. She needed someone she could put her faith in. Everyone always left. He proved her wrong by staying. 

* * *

He brushes his fingertips to the exposed skin of her abdomen, evoking goosebumps along her flesh. Even the whimper she releases against his mouth is quiet, breathless. He skims his lips down to her jaw, down her neck, whispering words born from his heart against her pulse point. 

Her spine arcs, pressing her body closer to him, begging for _more_. She leans forward to kiss the bare skin of his chest, running her tongue along the planes of muscle and strength. He’s solid; warm and all encompassing. She's never wanted someone _so much_ in her entire life. Never wanted another's heart so desperately.

Tentatively his fingers trail along her hipbones and her abdomen jumps and tightens at his touch. She inhales a shaky breath and covers his hand with hers, squeezing tightly. It was a knee jerk reaction and his darkened eyes lock onto hers. His mouth trails back up her body, and his stubble roughly grazes her skin. His lips ghost above hers, not giving her the full taste of him. Her legs rise to squeeze his hips, as he’s streaming kisses down the path of her clavicle to the hollow of her throat, dipping his tongue into the slight cove. His tongue laves over her breast, and his teeth graze at the taut nipple with a gentle scrape. She buries her fingers in his hair, holding on, anchoring herself as the wave of arousal and affection crashes over her.

She breathes out his name and feels him hum against her skin in response. Abandoning her breasts, his mouth trails lower, over her sternum, then her stomach. Her hips knock against him grabbing his attention. 

"Later." she promises

He was about to put his mouth to good use which is something she would never,  _ ever _ be opposed to but right now, she just wants  _ him _ . 

She whispers her fingers down his strong jawline and scratches her nails along the rough stubble. He hovers over her, his eyes hold onto hers with an intensity she’s never before experienced. He reads her, searches for what she wants, what she  _ needs _ .

He must have found it because he _slowly_ slips inside of her with a gentle thrust that has her inhaling sharply. He stills, adjusting.

"Is that what you wanted?" his voice is husky, even more so than usual 

“Mhm”, she whimpers

“Mhm” he confirms

He holds her gaze as she pushes herself up on her elbows, giving her the leverage needed to reach his mouth. She bites at his bottom lip, urging him to move. When he indulges her, it’s torturously slow and she curses in french. 

“Fuck- you’re so warm and tight.” he mumbles

His lips descend upon hers and she opens for him, giving him anything he desires. They move in a staggering rhythm, joining and separating, but he never strays far from her. He’s continually touching and caressing her. Every thrust is a reminder that he’s not going anywhere. She circles her hips into his, then wraps her legs around his waist, she applies pressure with her heels against his ass and drives him deeper inside. He groans her name loudly, his voice is gravelly with lust. She’s almost positive the sound alone, could make her come. The warmth of his tongue slides against hers, and he has her moaning right along with him now. Together they create a symphony rich with desire. 

He slows his momentum, and her eyes drift down to watch him softly plunge deep inside of her, then pull all the way out. It’s intense and sensual. 

“You feel so good” he murmurs, softly against her hair. 

She smudges a shy smile, against his chin. She’s about to plead for a faster pace when the admission escapes his lips on a warm exhale, his breath caressing her skin;

“I’m in love with you, Lise.” 

His thrusts grow slower and slower until he stills, when he sees her eyes shining with emotion. His words had lit a match deep within her, stoking a fire in a place she never even knew existed. It quickly engulfs her; flames lick at every inch of her body. It’s completely overwhelming. 

A hot tear slides down her cheek, and trickles into her hair. She silently prays that he doesn’t end the night here, thinking he did or said something wrong. But her partner  knows her. He knows how she operates so he doesn’t stop; he doesn’t jump to conclusions or assumptions, he leans down, and plants soft kisses along her rosy cheeks, following the damp trail with his mouth. 

“Shhhh.” he consoles

He  loves her.

Her arms encircle him, attaching herself to his body and she bites into the flesh of his shoulder. He roughly thrusts into her, in reaction. She arches, so he’s deep inside of her again. He’s deep inside of her in every way _imaginable_. 

“Mmm.” she whines at a higher pitch 

“Tell me.“ he husks, holding her flush against him

She lets out a string of curse words, french and english intermingling. He slows for her, so she can get her bearings.

“Come inside me, come with me.” she pleads

“You sure? he whispers

Cardinal never wants to take something from her that isn’t his to have. He doesn’t realize yet that he can have _everything_. Her heart hammers in her chest. She feels like it’s trying to break free from her body; a magnet drawn to his. They’ve fallen out of sync, so she works to meet his rhythm again. He helps by changing their position, carefully rolling onto his back and pulling her with him so she can straddle his hips. She steadies herself with both palms against his chest and raises slightly, only to come back down, impaling herself on his cock. She grinds herself into him,  _ hard _ . It drags a carnal sound from deep within him. 

“Come here” he husks

He wraps his arms around her and she allows him to guide her sweat slicked body flush with his. They make love this way with their hearts thrumming heavily between them. His hands span and grip her ass, gaining control of their speed. He thrusts into her roughly, again and again until he senses her climax and then releases her seconds before she bursts handing over the control to her. Every nerve ending in her short circuits. Spasming, she cries out his name and rides him, taking everything she needs as her walls contract tightly around him. The flexing of her body pulls him in deeper. She can feel him come too, filling her with his pulsing warmth as he keens quietly. His thrusting gradually slows until he’s completely still inside of her. 

They’re both panting as if they’ve run a marathon and finally crossed the finish line in first place. He pushes back a few damp strands of hair that were stuck to her forehead. Their bodies fit together _perfectly_ , like puzzle pieces slotting into place. Neither are in a rush to separate. After a few minutes, he removes himself from the warm cove of her body. The sensation causes her to mewl quietly against his skin. She quickly slips off his chest so she can lay beside him, face to face.He kisses the tip of her nose.

“John” she whispers

“What is it?” he murmurs softly, clearly recognizing the raw emotion shining in her eyes

"I’ve loved you for a _long_ time." her accent is thick with the admission

Releasing the words she’s held on tight to for years fills her with a freeing feeling. Burning tears slide down either side of her cheeks..again. Truly, she would have been mortified were it anyone else seeing her this vulnerable but not with him. _Never_ with him. He softly brushes her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

“ _I_ _know_.” he whispers, his own emotions reveal themselves in his shaky voice

She wraps her arms tight around him and they fall asleep together that way; tangled up in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be done. Very, very fluffy smut.


End file.
